thepaingamesfandomcom-20200215-history
Jason
Jason was a contender in the 1st Pain Games. He had lived in District 9 most of his life, living with his brother and overbearing mother, but no father. Looks Jason was strong and had a stocky build, had long brown dreadlocks braided into cornrows, and spoke with an Afro-Panemian dialect. He also had chocolate brown eyes that matched his hair, and tan skin. He had a vendetta against almost everybody. Reapings He wasn't that scared when he was reaped. Chariots Jason and Dalia Sunline are the District 9 tributes who are wearing something that really shows off that their district is all about grain. The crowd doesn't think it is very original but it is very well made. ''-Ceaser Flickerman, 1st Pain Games They didnt do that well and managed to get 6th. Training Jason had a six in training. For his skills with an axe. Interview ''Caeser: And I'll have to stop you there! Next is the Male tribute from District 9... Jason!!! Jason: Yo! Caeser: Yes... Yo to you too! Now tell me abit about your tactic! Jason: Stay out of tribute's way and not get killed. Seems like a good tactic. Caeser: I think thats everyone's tactic. Whats your best weapon? Jason: A knife... I might smuggle it out of the arena and slit the Gamemaker's throat. (crowd shifts uneasily) Pain Games Jason was reaped into the Pain Games, where it is like the Hunger Games, but when you kill, your energy drains. Jason had used his rebellious personality to his advantage during his interview. When the Games started, his plan was to not join the Careers. He grabbed a knife from the Cornucopia and fell into a ditch. Darren Castly from District 1 forced him to join, to which he had no choice, as he would've killed him. They made him kill his partner, who he had took pity on. He and the Careers eventually set up camp. On Day 2, waking up from his sleep, he sees two other tributes Aven and Ford, who grab their weapons. Eventually, the Careers woke up and Jason decided to turn on them. He fought a Career named Jeramy. He eventually joined an alliance with Ford and another tribute named Benjamin. On the third day, they traveled away from the Cornucopia as far as they could, with only a dagger in Jason's possession. The next day, he and his allies realized that their supplies are running low, and they need to get food fast. Ford eventually spots another tribute heading for the wetlands and decides that the alliance should to. After Day 4, they realize the wetlands were flooding, and Benjamin had died. Jason and Ford are lucky and escape the rising water. On day 5, Jason and Ford have no food in their rucksacks and Jason has only an axe and a sword to protect himself. On that day, the Gamemakers released Dragonfly mutts, and the mutts are a few feet taller than the tributes. Jason and Ford eventually kill one, and they survive the day. Jason and Ford decided to break off the alliance as they did not want to kill each other. Jason took a hammer and knife and ran toward the cornucopia, leaving Ford with a sword that he didn't know how to use. Jason decided to go for the cornucopia as the day before the gamemakers decided to give them a bag with supplies and a dead ally's token. Jason ran towards the mouth of the cornucopia, not knowing it was armed with mines. One of the last careers had found Jason and threw a rock at his, killing him feet away from the mines. Aftermath Jason's death rocked his brother Michael and his cousin Marcus. His mother was overbearingly depressed, making Michael leave District 9. Dalia Sunline's family eventually began attacking his family. Trivia *Jason was based on his creator. *The reason he has no last name is he rejected it. His last name was Martins, but he hated his family except his cousin, whom he considered his real brother. *During the chariot parade, he found that his partner, Dalia Sunline had taken interest in him. Category:Deceased Category:District 9 Category:Tribute Category:Characters Category:1st Pain Games Category:Weapon: Knife